Burnt Candles
by Oxza
Summary: A humble town of new beginnings. She had tried run from her troubles, he hiding her from her troubles. Sakura is an agent from an organisation who had mysteriously went MIA. Sasuke was assigned to find her, but when he finds her, he does not want to expose her. After an incident that compromises Sakura's cover, she seeks refuge in Sasuke the same way he sought refuge in her soul.
1. Flame and Flicker

The keys jingled in her hand as she locked the door. She paused anticipating the icy wind to pelt her, numbing her senses. Once the wind had let down slightly she managed to reach for the shutter gate on the side of the store, pushing it along the front, imprisoning the store within its own confines. A large padlock emerged from her parka which she bound to the rail that supported the gate.

She felt something cover her head, soft wool and turned around to find him placing the hat on her head snuggly. He could only smirk, 'With the surface area of that forehead of yours you're guaranteed to get a cold from this weather.'

She could only smack him, on the arm or in her case his elbow, he was either too tall or she too short. The wind howled drawing her attention to the looming clouds and the oncoming storm that was destined to spill its troubles on this little town.

She tossed the keys to him. 'You open tomorrow'

He only gave her a curt nod.

They both took a moment to stare at the store in front of them.

'Grey's Shelf' A second hand bookstore that sold classics and vintage books, which in this day and age did not scream 'buy me!' Mommy porn was in, but not the likes of Camus or Pascal. They'd turn in their grave just realising how right they had been about society and the future.

Here they wasted endless days and nights just reading and being introverted. They'd share and discuss books, fight about the meaning behind a particular quote. It did not feel like a job but more of a retreat from the daily grind.

They both had somehow lost faith in humanity and it logic which had been thrown out the window when Marie Antoinette exclaimed 'Let them eat cake!' at the time when people couldn't even afford their daily bread.

She huffed and the smoke clung to the air she exhaled as she proceeded to walk away, 'See you tomorrow at noon.' She lazily waved at him. She pulled on a helmet and he pulled out his car keys. He hesitantly looked at the clouds with distaste and looked back to her as she was mounting her bicycle, 'Hurry home you here?' he reprimanded

'Yes father' she replied sarcastically

He sauntered towards his car in a cold swagger, grumbling at the cold.

Her bicycle whizzed by him, his eyes focusing on the blurry object she tossed in his direction. She caught it with ease. A book. She grinned back at him and pedalled faster down the road. He opened to find familiar handwriting that was of a cousin to a typewriter – 'To help the storm pass'

He could only smirk and open the door to his car, it was only then he realised the significant drop in temperature and greedily turn the ignition with the heat on full blast.

He revved the accelerator and put his car into first, allowing the car to scream at 5 on the rpm, where he shifted into second and then third. His movements' liquid and smooth, ones of an expert. His hand clung to the gear stick as he shifted up once again easily hitting 100 on the speedometer. His mind elsewhere, dead to the world as his body went into autopilot.

The speeding landscape of emerald pines whizzing by intoxicated his vision. The same colour as her eyes he mused to herself. He down shifted gears as he neared a traffic light turning red. He slowed his car and focused his attention on the book on his lap, pulling out a pencil from his anorak to write in his thoughts or underline specific quotes to look back at. The author was unfamiliar to him; the story seemed something familiar though. His eyes anticipated the words the author would paint on the tea stained page. Only to be pulled away from the page by an angered driver from behind, who waited for him to move, seeing the green light transition to amber. He huffed in annoyance and placed the book in the glove box and aggressively shoved the car into first and proceeded to accelerate as he made his way around the narrow bend on the hill. The car behind him was left at the light that had soon turned red after he left. He smirked.

His car began to pick up a phone call, 'Uzamaki Naruto is calling would you like to receive this call?'

He could only roll his eyes and look at the time and tsk. 'Already?' he spoke to himself

The ringing continued to resonate within the car, and then he sighed 'Accept call' he spoke to the car. The line soon picked up and no sooner did the caller respond, 'You're not gonna like this man.' Naruto spoke sympathetically.

'It's not like I look forward to our phone conversations to begin with, so just spit it out.' He retorted angrily. He didn't like phone calls from the moron, especially when he was speaking in that tone which usually indicating that Sasuke would be doing something he didn't like.

'The boss called in and it looks like we're going to have a long night'

'Get to the point' he gritted

'It seems the leads we've been getting have well…lead to something.'

Sasuke suddenly slammed the brakes, stalling the car, 'What?'

Naruto sighed as if understanding his confusion, 'You know the confrontation we had the other night at the city borders?'

Sasuke stayed silent and so Naruto continued.

'Those men were part of organization 'X'. Last night Shikamaru went back there just to check up on any activity.' He paused 'There was activity'

'Please tell me he didn't call back up or initiate any combat' Sasuke mused as he rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

Naruto snorted, 'Do you know Shikamaru? He's either sleeping through a mission or too lazy to do anything. Even if he were ordered to do it, he'd probably shoot himself for how troublesome it is.'

Snow began to gather on his windshield. He didn't like this turn out at all. His mind slipped slightly away from the conversation and wondered if she got home. Thinking of her at her house curled up reading her travel books on Germany. She had expressed her interest of going there to visit a close friend of hers who had moved there after their graduation. The following day he brought her a German version of her favourite novel 'Confined Pines' , she lit up like a beacon asking him how he'd acquired the book, he replied telling her he had spent the previous winter in Germany and had a whole collections worth of classics in German. She gave him that cheesy smile he harboured a soft spot for and placed it in her blue backpack, 'I'll make sure to read it'

He was brought back to reality by Naruto's voice sounding uncomfortable, 'It seems from Shika's intel that 'X' is also involved with the recent disappearances of people in the town.'

He clenched his jaw, 'Have we gotten any information confirming if any of the people are deceased?' He asked in a muffled tone.

'Yes' Naruto said solemnly. 'Kiba and Sai went out this morning for a thorough sweep of a possible base we've gotten intel about.'

Naruto let out an uncomfortable noise. 'It didn't take too long for them to find the bodies. They couldn't go any further due to protocol, that's why there's been commotion at the base.'

He let out a loud sigh, and restarted the car. 'So correct me if I'm wrong, but we are acting as the retaliation team?' Pushing the clutch in and gearing into second as he rounded the bend.

'Yes. We've already got clearance from the big guns; they've issued a state of emergency. Not allowing any citizens out of their homes during the night to make sure there aren't any more people contributing to the death toll.'

'When is the operation being put in motion?' he replied

'You're already running late. If it weren't for your 'job' on that silly hill that has no reception, then maybe it wouldn't be so rushed.' Naruto muttered

'Where can I meet up with you?' he replied unfazed

'I'll meet up with you at Ichiraku's Diner on Konoha Drive. The backup team is going to head to the location first. Gaara's team is also supporting us in the mission, they're already running a perimeter around the location as we speak.'

'Gaara? Why would Gaara need to be involved? Moron what aren't you telling me?!' He questioned, making a jagged turn onto Konoha Drive.

'This is 'X' Sasuke. Anything in the past that has been related to them hasn't exactly 'normal' or 'pleasing', especially their chose in desposing of bodies.'

Sasuke sighed, 'Do you have my gear?'

'Yeah'

'Alright I'm about one kilometre from the diner, see you there.'

The call was disconnected. Sasuke's knuckles whitened under the pressure he held the steering wheel. He didn't like where this mission was going. A conversation he had with his senior Kakashi had come to mind about what Naruto had disclosed to him. Kakashi apparently had been keeping close tabs on 'X' as his assignment, and had recently gotten confirmation from an informant that they had been active in the black market. Sasuke began to connect the dots and could think of one plausible theory to the disappearance of the citizens who were later found dead and to be enrooted in the black market. His blood ran cold at what he allowed his brain to conclude. Organ trade. He heard of it multiple times. It was a risky and dirty business but was very 'rewarding'. The idea bounced in his brain echoing and rippling his thoughts.

He honestly didn't want to be working this operation. Too many intricately tucked away memories began to unfold reminding him of a similar incident in his younger years, which had resulted in his family being killed. It was later uncovered that is was 'X' that had caused the massacre, his brother was never found during the investigation and was for a while declared the prime suspect of the crime. Though after some development it was discovered the whole incident had no ties to Itachi Uchiha but 'X'. His spine shivered thinking about reliving that time tonight. He mindlessly pulled into the parking lot of the diner and immediately located Naruto's car. He decided against parking away from Naruto's car as he would allow more people see him in the parking lot.

Naruto waited for him in the car, and tossed him a duffel bag. Sasuke began to change into his uniform, and Naruto guided the car out of the parking lot.

The car was silent, save for the short muffled voices coming from the police scanner. Sasuke's ears followed the conversation of the policemen who were doing a head count of the town, making sure no one was missing.

The sun sunk in a drunken haze below the horizon, enveloping them in the darkness of the car.

'How much longer', Sasuke queried as he started loading pistols into his gun.

'Not long, about another two minutes' Naruto mused as they waited behind a red light.

Sasuke stopped loading his gun and turned to Naruto curious as to why the loudmouth was silent and not bothering to initiate conversation.

He looked tired. Really tired. His uniform was rumpled and his hair a hurricane.

He caught Sasuke looking at him as if coaxing him to talk. Naruto could only sigh tiredly.

The light signalled green and Naruto put the car into first.

'This isn't like you dope' Sasuke said as he returned to his gun.

'It isn't like you to worry about me either.' Naruto huffed.

Sasuke stopped abruptly and turned to Naruto giving him a knowing glare, 'IT IS MY RIGHT TO WORRY' he gritted. 'Especially if you're my partner for this mission, I can't go in there not knowing that you're mentally unstable or something, you might shoot me instead.' He retorted. 'So tell me now or I'm bailing.'

Naruto defeated and gave Sasuke a look, 'You really don't pay attention to anything do you?'

Sasuke looked confused, 'Stop talking cryptically'

'Damn it Sasuke its already hard enough, I always end having to give you bad news…'

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto by the collar causing the car to swerve to the other lane, 'I swear if you don't tell me now-

The sudden grainy sound of the radio sliced through the tension. Frantic voices orchestrated the radio.

'Have you found her yet?'

'No sir we still haven't located her.'

'This isn't good'

'We are trying our best sir'

'Well it's not good enough' the line crippled slightly 'Send out a search warrant to all surrounding police stations within a 35 km radius.'

Sasuke let go of Naruto and sat down and turned the volume up on the radio. Naruto could only wince for what was to come.

'We need a profile sir'

'We got an ID at the station', another voice peered into the conversation

Sasuke's breathing stopped as if to silence himself and hear the words more clearly.

'About 60 Kilograms, 5'5'', 20, female, green eyes and er… pink hair.'

'And the name junior' A pressing voice spoke

'Last name Haruno. First name Sakura.'

The line went dead at that moment.

Sasuke's ears were numb and his fingers coiled around the gun. Flashes of red pulsed through his vision. His breath shacked.

'You dumb idiot' he murmured to himself, she just had to take her bike to work. 'You see I'm trying to get fit again. Besides my house isn't that far from the store only 5 kilometres, I can manage.' She then took her helmet off and let her white petal pink hair ripple down her back. He always wondered if it was a soft as it looked. He realised at this point he would never know. He shook. Naruto stayed silent, he knew better. Sasuke needed his space, any attempt to assist his mental state usually ended up with an angrier Sasuke.

Naruto turned off the car and let a moment pass. 'Let's go'

But Sasuke was already out the door.

He could only pray that tonight wouldn't end so badly. But he knew nothing like that ever happened with him, where ever he went bad luck was at an arm's reach. He could only stare at Sasuke's distancing figure and just hope that tonight they'd at least come out alive.

Her head throbbed from being dragged on the ground. Her arms bound and her legs numb from the cold. Her cheeks frozen against the concrete floor, she did not dare to move.

Faint blurred memories sifted through her once unconscious mind. She could only recall at that point pushing her bike up the hill to her home.

Her faint mutters of pain echoed throughout the walls. From how loud the sound resonated she realised she was in a large room. She allowed her eyes to regain focus and stare at the grey concrete below her, and continued to blink a few times.

She braced herself as she slowly peeled her cheeks of the ground and using her momentum from swaying side to side to turn herself on her back.

She could only see metal framework of what is seemed a tall ceiling. She looked around, and she began to classify the location as an old warehouse of some sort. Nothing in her memory served as an indication there was a warehouse in the town. Though she had been her for 7 months she reminded herself that she only knew her home, 'Grey's' and the local farm market up the hill where she bought her groceries. She never really explored the town or bothered talking to anyone, with the exception of one.

She was reminded of him again, and could only gravely smile. Would he be worried if she didn't appear at Grey's tomorrow? Or would he relapse into his old self. She was reminded of her first encounter with him. It was her second week in the town and she realised that rereading one book and staring out the window wasn't exactly a life. She also took into account that she wouldn't have enough money to continue living at the home within a few weeks and decided to look for a job. The problem was she lived all the way at the top of the hill of the town and it would take 40 minutes to get into town walking. She looked out the window at her broken down car, she'd need to also get a battery for the poor thing.

She sighed reluctantly and readied herself for her 'adventure', manned with her blue backpack and her parka. She started her trek down the hill. Within a few minutes it had begun to rain and she cursed her stupidity for not bringing an umbrella along. She was already half way down the hill and decided against walking back home.

To her surprise she found a bookstore and decided to go and seek refuge there while she waited for the storm to pass. She ran to the store and rushed through the door where she slipped and fell flat on her face. The bell above the door cackled at her antics.

'You're not going to sue us right.' Came a plain monotone voice

She stayed quiet unsure of how to answer.

'Crap she's dead' the voice pondered 'Guess I'll have to bury her with the rest of the customers….now where did I put that shovel'

At that moment she stood up in shock and fear, 'No! No! Look I'm fine you see I can stand up! All better! Yeah!' As if reassuring herself, she did not dare to look up into the person's eyes.

'I was kidding', the monotone voiced back, with as little emotion within it.

She looked up, and it was then she took in his figure.

A scowl rested on his face, annoyed. His feathered hair was inked black, and his eyes were of the gem onyx. She the spotted a long stick in his hand, the other end hidden behind the shelf. She stood on guard and pointed accusingly at it, 'You're not kidding! The shovel is in your hand!'

He sighed and pulled the hidden end out to reveal it indeed wasn't a shovel but a mop, 'Do you mind?' he said and she shifted away from the door and moved into the store. She left him to mop while she pondered the aisles upon aisles of books within the premises of the store.

It must have been hours, as she sat in the back of the store reading the stack of books to her right when he shut the lights and called out to her, 'Are you leaving?'

She stood up and made her way to the front book in hand and he stood at the front, hands in his pocket and key dangling from the front door beckoning to be locked.

She looked sheepishly towards him, 'Can I buy this book?'

He sighed, 'I've already locked up the till, just bring it back tomorrow.'

She smiled and she left the store. He looked over her shoulder to see what she held in her hands, 'Kafka, huh.' He mused to himself. At least she had good taste he pondered.

She walked down the road towards the hill and looked back at him, 'See you tomorrow'

He only threw a hand up in acknowledgment as he locked up the store.

Later that week he came over to her place with a car battery, 'I had an extra lying around so…'

She beamed and he dared himself to look away.

'I'll go put it in for you' He said to himself.

Two weeks later, sometime after eight that night, she sat in her furniture less living room reading. A knock came to the door, and she scurried to the door, before she could ask who it was, she heard his familiar voice, 'Uh its me..'

She opened the door and invited him in. He turned down the invitation, 'I'm really busy sorry'

She then became confused as to what the purpose of him being here, 'So…' she added

He sighed and tousled his hair, 'I'm going to be out of town for a week, would you be able to open and close the store…If you can't don't worry about it.'

'Sure.'

His eyes widened a fraction, and he let out a sigh of relief, 'Thanks, here are the keys and I wrote down the general housekeeping down here.' He pulls out a folded paper from his pocket.

She began to go over it in her head, she didn't realise him staring at her as she did. A curios creature she was. Almost of another world he beckoned. He stopped himself and gave a soft cough which received a worried glance, 'Are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee or something?'

He shook his head, 'You've done enough. Anyway if you need anything just shoot me a text, I won't be able to answer calls for the week. My number's at the bottom.' He pointed

So she nodded. 'Well have a good night Sasuke, and hope you have fun for the week.'

'Take care' he replied and walked to his car and began to pull out of her driveway, it wasn't until he was on the road she closed the door.

He could only replay the words they conversed together, '…have fun…' He could chuckle, if only she knew what he was actually doing. He had an investigation for the week, which was definitely classified as not 'fun'.

For that week she opened and closed the store with ease, there were very little customers, which only helped. She did though have a man come in twice asking about Sasuke.

'Do you happen to know where he is'

'I'm sorry I really don't'

The man sighed and left the store.

A day before Sasuke was scheduled to come back the man came back in. This time not asking about Sasuke, but a book, which was something she could thankfully help him with.

He was surprisingly kind and intuitive, he apologised for his behaviour during their previous encounter, and she only smiled and disregarded it as nothing.

She ended up helping the man carry the copious amount of books he had bought to his car, 'You planning to open your own store.' She joked

The man laughed softly, 'Not looking to have competition I see' She could only laugh harder, 'Please please, I'd like to see you try' she wheezed

They obviously were being sarcastic as there were no customers to begin with.

'No but seriously' she asked once she calmed down.

He looked at her seriously, 'I'm going on an adventure.'

'Are you now' She raised her eyebrow, 'Well I hope you find what you're looking for.' She softly smiled.

He smiled back at her, 'Have you found what you're looking for yet.' He asked

She looked slightly shocked, and then looked him straight in the eyes, 'I'm trying to not be found'

He looked down taking this information down nodding his head in response. She shifted from one leg to another, uncomfortable about the topic.

'Well, I've done that for seven years now, it's easier than you think.' He commented as he began to pull out his keys.

She looked up at him and humoured him, 'about a year'

He whistled, 'you're on your way kid' he mused.

He pulled out a faint object from his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught the object in her two tiny hands.

A large silver compass shown through her hands, though instead of north, south, east, and west, there was curiosity, intuition, conflict, and recognition respectively.

'Sometimes I didn't know where to go, so this compass just told me where to go.'

'Do you know where you'll go now?' as she studied the compass

'This time, yes, I finally know where I'm going. I hope one day you will be the same.'

She looked up at him, 'One last thing before you go.'

'Yes' he looked at her.

'What did the compass say when you were coming here?'

He smiled, 'Recognition'

She smiled softly, 'And did you recognise anything.'

'Yes, yes I did.'

'Good for you, so you'll be off now?'

'Guess so'

'Take care, it was nice meeting you.'

'Likewise'

And just like that he was gone. The very next morning, when she left to go open the store, she found Sasuke outside waiting for her. They conversed as she opened the door; he asked if there was any trouble. She replied no. She asked about his trip, he replied it was a waste of time. She nodded her head and they continued inside the store. She never told him about the mysterious man who visited; she decided it wasn't necessary to inform him about it.

It seemed from that day on they opened and closed the store together; there'd be times he had to take a week or two off for some unknown reason. She never questioned his reasons as to why. She didn't know why, but something in her just told her to opt out on asking. Each passing moment with him though was an eternity for her. She wished she could spend the rest of her life this way, reading and being around Sasuke.

She began to cry, in the silence. She knew she didn't have long. She could only wish she had told him that she loved him, that his very presence had helped her cope through her mental state which had been crumbling prior to the arrival to the town.

Her purpose seemed to be diminishing quickly as something inside of her snapped. She was in so much pain from her body being contorted and shoved around like a rag doll. No one could save her; she was doomed from the start. And so she used what was left of her, her voice. Oh and how she screamed.

'Oh I see our little guest has finally decided to wake up' A deviant voice echoed through the building.

She screamed louder.

'We'll just have to do something about that horrid voice of yours don't we' the voice came closer

Without any control she screamed his name, 'SASUKE!', she sobbed and sobbed, pleading for his presence.

They were running through the procedure and the mission agenda with Gaara and Shikamaru, when they heard her scream.

His body shook, 'Do I need an order to go in?' he asked levelly

Naruto looked worriedly at his partner

Shikamaru eyed him, 'It's not like you'd listen to them anyway, troublesome really.'

'We'll support and back you up as best as we can.' Gaara looked at him sternly

'Go.'

Sasuke and Naruto strapped on bullet proof vest and began making their way towards the building at a hastened pace. Guns held at ready, they walked through barricades of squads that surrounded the building.

The snow came down at a blinding frenzy, cooling the metal of their guns. When they all heard her voice ring out his name, throughout the outside of the building all of the occupants on duty looked to him with worry, even the wind silenced its howl to hear her plea. And the black knight ran through the white snow towards the fortress which held his maiden. There was no stopping him, not now, not ever, especially if it were for this woman. Naruto could only trail his partner and feel remorse for him, he had not become acquainted with the girl, but if she was someone Sasuke was capable of giving recognition, he knew she was a valuable human being.

Naruto remembered how Sasuke began to change, for the better that is, and he was left to ponder what was the cause. Sasuke had been as silent and cold as ever being hell bent on avenging his family and finding his brother. He never let people into his mind, and was strictly professional on missions, not to mention careless, it was almost at times like he _wanted _to get killed as if to relieve him of the burden and heavy heart he carried in his very being.

He realised there was a change, so sudden, so subtly but so relieving to the blond. It started with him coming back from that crummy old bookstore one night and actually speaking to him.

'Do we still have an extra car battery lying around?'

Naruto was too shocked to respond. His mouth just stood agape.

'Moron do we or don't we, I need to know whether or not I should go to the auto shop.'

Naruto snapped out of his trance and chuckled happily, 'Yeah it's in the garage storage cabinet, it should be on the same shelf as the jump cables.'

Sasuke shook his head and turned to leave, leaving Naruto with a goofy smile. His friend was _talking_ not a sizable feat at all. He wondered who the car battery was for; obviously it wasn't Sasuke's as he regularly serviced his car on his own.

Naruto decided to test the waters and see if he could get Sasuke to speak more, 'Oi!'

'What?' Sasuke turned around with an annoyed expression.

'Who's it for?'

'Like you'd want to know' Sasuke retorted and walked off.

He missed this Sasuke, the smart scissor-tongued Sasuke. He began to evolve into a new person or his old self prior to the terrible incident with his family. He remembered when he first heard Sasuke talk about Sakura, 'Oi, moron.'

Naruto looked away from the TV screen, 'What?'

Sasuke tossed him a bag of cookies, 'Sakura baked them, tell me how they taste.'

Naruto was confused, who was this Sakura? And why was Sasuke so hell-bent on having him tell what the cookies tasted like, 'I'm sorry, Sakura?'

Sasuke sighed and fiddled with his collar, 'She's a co-worker at Grey's.'

Though Naruto was not as dumb as others thought he was. Throughout the course of the weeks and months, Naruto came to realise that Sakura was obviously not just any co-worker or by any means girl. She got Sasuke's attention which many girls couldn't. He realised how in the morning he'd leave with something and in the afternoon comeback with something else.

'Naruto where are all the stuff we brought from Germany?'

'In the spare room'

'Thanks'

And the cycle continued. Soon everyone at the house began to notice the change, not just Naruto, and was curious if this girl's very being was a blessing from the heavens, the silver lining to Sasuke's dark life.

Their missions were more purposeful and Sasuke was more cautious of his actions. He wasn't leaving missions looking like Swiss cheese and was very tactful in the execution of strategies. Sasuke would always disappear after the mission was completed, Naruto pondered if it was the girl. But he knew deep down in his gut that Sasuke would do anything to protect her very being and she harboured his heart and pain within her own soul without even knowing.

Naruto then began running at the same frantic pace as Sasuke, he didn't want to see his friend lose all the progress he'd made in the past few months. He didn't want to have to see Sasuke grieve again for the same reason his family was killed. He didn't want his friend to shoulder another burden and his blood lust increase ten-fold. He wanted to see the poor guy happy, this girl was important for that to happen. Naruto wouldn't let her die, even if it cost his own life, because to have everyone around him happy was his strive in life, and he'll be damned if it weren't any other way.

Naruto picked up his walkie-talkie and tuned it to Gaara's radio station, 'Back-up be on stand-by'

'Roger that'

He heard Sasuke's gun click, indicating at any given moment he was ready to pull the trigger, and Naruto did the same as they scaled the metal beams of the warehouse.

'Oh so you know our little friend Sasuke, hm', The menacing voice cackled

Sakura lost her voice and was left to shiver on the ground, unable to see where the voice was coming from.

'Things might just get a little more interesting.' The voice mused

Another person seemed to enter the vicinity of the room, 'Sir it seems they've found us, they've already run a perimeter around the whole of the base. There's no way out.'

'Is that so' the primary voice drawled.

Sakura heard the clack of shoes come towards her and she could only squint her eyes shut, her heart ready to give out at the amount of adrenaline pulsing in her veins.

'Well don't you worry, I've found our key to escape.'

And then she felt her body being pulled up roughly, her back against someone's chest.

'It seems the devil is on our side my friend, and he even dropped an angel into our lap.', she felt the person holding her voice resonate within their chest. She kept her eyes closed, not daring to let this scene be imprinted in her memory.

'But, sir…'

'What is it now?'

'How will we draw them out?'

At that the man cackled, 'Oh you are so innocent my dear pet, let me teach you how its done.'

She felt the ropes that bound her wrists were released, 'First you give the captive the hope that they can escape.'

She felt herself hit the ground her arms flailing apart.

Her eyes then opened, feeling for her burning wrists. At that moment she saw her captures. The man that held her resembled the likes of a snake, his features sharp and menacing fitting his voice. The other a man not much older than her stood there shaking, his eyes wide and his body shivering. He seemed to be more afraid than her.

The snake man grabbed her small face in his hands, 'What pretty eyes you have darling, it would be a shame to pluck them out.' At that Sakura started sweating and worrying, 'Oh but you see, I'm going to kill you either way, might as well give another person a chance of sight. With your eyes I may also get a fetching price if you ask me.' He released her.

'Kabuto, go grab the sedative and the scalpels.'

The young man gulped, 'Yes sir.'

'It's sad really' The snake man continued to look at the frozen girl, 'Sasuke was so close to rescuing you, but now he'll only see your carcass, or whatever is left of you.'

Sakura's voice croaked, 'Sas-ke'

'Oh yes yes yes! How terrible of me to not inform you! Your dear friend is here, looking for you I presume. Too bad he won't find you.' He said resigning.

She needed to escape, though she knew in her state she couldn't get that far. She looked around for a possible weapon, but nothing could be found. Her only option was brute force. The nostalgic feeling of this situation came to her mind from a time long ago, where these places were a common environment. Her mind reeled and throbbed at the memories, which seemed to torture her more than the thought of being killed by this man.

She could not let any more people get involved in this situation; she had to leave the site before Sasuke found her. That way we she could make up a lie and brush the whole thing away, like she did all the time. If she was found by _them_, the year of running and hiding would be a waste. She realised her stupidity in allowing herself to form a relationship with Sasuke and staying the town for that long.

Her mind zoomed a thousand miles per an hour finally connecting the dots. The man knew who Sasuke was. The man's lackey also said they were surrounded. The colour from her face started to drain. 'No. No. No.'

'Dear it will only take a moment to kill you' the man mused.

Her mind was elsewhere. Sasuke. Her mind made him the centre of attention. He was always constantly leaving town for extended periods. Then her mind added that he was in Germany last year, in the winter, right about the time she ran away.

'Shit' she hissed

She thought this stupid isolated town was her best bet. But those dumb dogs were everywhere, they found her. After all those intricate steps she took to get away, damn.

The man suddenly grabbed her by her cotton shirt which tore from the force exposing the right side of her back and upper arm. Tattooed numbers and insignias marred her skin. She froze, her cover was blown, and the man immediately knew. Within a split second he pulled out his gun.

'So you're one of them? Huh.'

She stayed silent.

'You won't be worth anything then.' He spoke to himself in disgust.

She pushed herself into a crouching position readying herself to counter attack.

'You don't look like you enjoy being affiliated with them.' He mused at her sudden actions. 'Could it be that you ran away from them?'

She clenched her jaw as if confirming his theory.

He proceeded to clap, 'I truly have out done myself'

'Though I don't like to get involved in your stupid organisations affairs, I'll give you an offer' he eyed her carefully.

'I can hide you from your stupid organisation for as long as you want, but…you must assist me. Tick tock, we don't have much time little one.'

And she leaped at him, 'Like hell I'll join up with you bastards, you're the reason I'm on the run'

The man was quick and didn't miss a beat, pulling the trigger of the gun and shooting at her. She received the bullet square in the stomach, but she kept moving forward swiftly trying to immobilise him.

'One thing I must commend your organisation is for its ability to make their 'soldiers' put their mission first and not their own pain. But I guess in hindsight it is your short coming.' As he stared at the pool of blood forming right at her feet, she didn't seem to notice.

'Let's end this' he scowled, 'I have to make a trade off tonight.'

And he leapt forward, sending a round of bullets in her direction, she smirked 'big mistake'

The man was left confused. She dropped to the ground before the bullets could hit her and rolled towards him side sweeping his legs. He dropped to the ground releasing his gun. She efficiently jumped over him and grabbed the gun.

'Shoot me, it doesn't matter now. You're going to die either way' he croaked

She realised the smell of gas entering the room and flames slowly licking up the metal walls, the bullets that were meant for her hit a gas pipe on the wall, 'you have to get down five floors to get to the bottom. At this rate you'll die of carbon monoxide inhalation.'

Her eyes became hard and calculating and didn't hesitate to shoot him. She then felt an explosion erupt from below and from the corner of her eye she saw the young man, 'I-I I'll blow this place up before you think you can get away.' He stammered

She ignored him and knelt down towards the now dead man and found another gun that was loaded and a few stray bullets, 'Really now' she said as she walked towards him. She looked like a predator seeking its prey as she reloaded the gun with bullets.

'Y-Y Yes'

'Do it'

They were only about three metres apart now. He hesitated.

'You know what they called people like you in my organisation?'

The man shook his head.

'Weak' she let the word echo within the room. 'You know what they did to us weak people? They took everything from us, or what little was left. They believed if they did that nothing would stand in our path and that way we'd become stronger. I lost everything. After you 'X' people killed off my family and then proceeded to kill all the members in my base, I lost it. And you know what my organisation called me? WEAK!'

She pointed the gun at him, 'It's because of you people, I've lost hope in everything. You took everything from me, and my organisation made sure of that. I was demoted, ridiculed, and ostracised by my colleagues. That is why I ran away. But now you and your stupid friend here have ruined all my hard work and put me in a position in which puts me back at the start. I will not die or be killed here. Not today. Because if I die, I will be named as a coward and a disgrace, I will not let my soul rest with those words. I will die with earnest honour and recognition, and you are in my way for me to for fill that.'

She pulled the trigger and at that same moment he hit a switch behind him, another explosion erupted, though this time on the same floor, the force pushing her against the wall cracking a rib. The young man laid motionless on the ground, though his withering voice came out, 'Be the person that I couldn't be'

She took those words to heart and stood up. Her back hunched forward from all the pain, but she trudged forward, she needed to get out of here, quickly, she would at least die trying. Her vision blurring, she still ran forward down the corridor towards the stairway. The flames seemed to shadow her movements and so she ran from the flames.

Sasuke yelled in anger. As they could no longer go up the building, the building was crumbling and the temperature in the building scorched their breaths.

'We need to get out of here' Naruto yelled over the sound of moaning metal beams.

Sasuke was reluctant, 'Do you think I can just leave here and be ok with the fact that she may be still up there trapped?'

'You don't know if she's still up there, this warehouse is so vast, that you can't pin point where the voices are coming from.'

Sasuke clenched his jaw, 'I swear moron', his hands shaking.

Sasuke didn't need to continue for Naruto to understand. They both ran back the way they came, letting the flames eat away the building.

'Naruto do you read me' the radio buzzed

'Yes, I read you'

'We need you out pronto; Shikamaru's saying this building doesn't have more than five minutes before it blows'

'We're on our way down'

'Don't disappoint me you two'

'Have we ever?'

'There's a first time for everything' and the line went dead.

They both neared the entryway of the building, when they heard it, 'DON'T JUMP!'

All personal were franticly looking up. It wasn't until the two were outside they saw what they were looking at. It was her. She was on the third floor window, looking about ready to jump.

The very sight of her made Sasuke go into over drive, 'I NEED ALL THE CANVAS SHEETS NOW!'

Everyone worked accordingly and began to lay the sheets one on top of the other to strengthen its threshold.

Sasuke and a few other personal ran towards the window, Naruto held an intercom, 'You need to jump now, this building is going to blow soon.'

Sasuke yelled, 'I'll catch you!'

Sakura stood there lost, to jump or not to jump. She'd be practically handing herself over to the 'enemy'.

She was heaving from all the pain that collected around her abdomen, she had lost a lot of blood. The look on Sasuke's face made her heart clench and remember how just that afternoon they were happy, and they didn't know about each other. She knew who he was, and she knew it wouldn't take long for him to find out who she really was. But that desperate look on his face, the look of almost losing someone, the look she once carried on her face daily, she could not bare it.

Her body moved accordingly and back into the building, she'd need to run and then jump out the building in order to land on the canvas. The flames scorching her back and legs coaxed her to just give up and let the pain overtake her, but she trudged forward, and then turned around and ran, 'because I love you' she whispered to herself as she jumped. She let the gush of wind lull her to sleep as she made her way down. They canvas effectively caught her and then she felt arms wrapping around her body and quos around her.

'Sasuke we need to go before this place blows up'

She felt the arms around her tighten and hold her against their chest, the smell of ash lingered on their shirt. 'You're safe' she heard those words whispered in her ears. It was him, and then only then she let herself fall into unconsciousness.

'She's here isn't she' a voice murmured in the corridor

'Who else could it be!?' Another retorted in a hushed tone.

'And to think she was right under our noses'

'Tell me about it'

There was a silence that settled between them.

'Sasuke's going to get it real bad with the higher ups.'

'He can basically consider himself out of the organisation.' The voice snorted

'Worst mistake in the book, hiding a rogue and-'

The voice was cut off, 'If only rookies like you could use their ears for missions not gossip'

'Captain Neji! We didn't-'

Neji slammed the man against the wall, 'Koji Hiro, eighteen years of age. Not the best candidate for the Intel squad, too noisy and self-absorbed. His father, Koji Kishi, is the director of the intel division. Rumour has it that his father pulled strings so that his son could be waved through into the organisation without completing all required objectives and diagnostics.'

Hiro shook underneath Neji's hold, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment, his friend snickering.

'Oh is there something wrong, Ken?' Neji focused his attention to the other individual.

Ken immediately froze in shock, his mouth agape. 'I-I I..'

Neji walked towards him, 'If I remember correctly you were the cause of mission 2249 being compromised. You were supposed to act as back up for a comrade. Would you care to explain why you're senior Yuuki Aoi is unable to be active in any missions for the next four months?'

Both men stood frozen in front of Neji. Neji eyed them sharply, 'Scum like you should worry about themselves more than others, especially their seniors.'

'SIR!' They both saluted him.

He looked at them unimpressed, 'Mind you if I hear another word about you two, discussing anything of this nature, consider your promotion at the end of the year null and voided.'

Neji walked past them and continued down the corridor, 'It always has to be about you Uchiha' he murmured annoyingly.

Sasuke sat in a holding cell. He didn't commit a crime, but to _them_ it seemed like he did. But Sasuke was clever and he could always find the 'loophole' in a mission's agenda.

Last year he was stationed at the Germany base to help the investigation for finding a missing agent. He was stationed there for five months, trying to find any leads concluding if the agent were killed in action or still considered missing in action.

His mission was in Germany, to locate the agent _in _Germany. Needless to say, if it were anywhere else he wouldn't need to do anything, because they weren't _in _Germany. The mission also stated he was to located agent Blüte Grauschimmel, not Sakura Haruno.

He knew it was her as soon as she walked into the bookstore on that rainy day. Who honestly had pink hair? She was an eyesore, he was actually contemplating killing her at that moment and burying her body in the field behind the store. Though he was feeling strangely merciful that day, and she didn't irritate him to the point of wanting to kill her. He also counted on the fact that her appearance was a once off, a theory which apparently didn't deem true the very next day.

He found himself fascinated in this girl's antics and habits. She introduced herself as Sakura Haruno, he also realised that he didn't need to report her or anything because she seemed to isolate herself from the town. Like his colleague would say the idea of nearly the whole base launching a full scale mission trying to capture her on this quiet hill would be quite 'troublesome'. He cringed at the idea of the silence being spliced by barking orders of superiors.

He still felt a nagging pull in his mind telling him to report her, though he reasoned that he wasn't assigned to do so in this country and that her name wasn't Blüte Grauschimmel. That seemed to ease his mind.

He never even bothered trying to coax her to tell him about her past or that he knew who she was. Things like that were unnecessary annoyances and Sasuke liked living in the present not the past.

She seemed harmless, kind, heck even quiet, something he couldn't relish at his home with the moron running around like a headless chicken.

He realised then in his holding cell why Naruto was the way he was in the car, and why there were so many operatives involved in the mission.

They were all there for her and not 'X'.

Naruto probably didn't trust him anymore, he probably was fully convinced he'd been hiding a rogue from the organisation, but honestly he didn't care. He actually was looking forward to the interrogation; he needed to wind up someone for his own personal amusement. His brother had been a Law student and used to give Sasuke a more condensed understanding of law.

'Number one thing you should always keep in mind in law, is to use your 'opponent's' own words against them.'

He was doing exactly so he mused. He had been well renowned in the organisation for constantly finding the misprint in the mission agenda to his advantage, it infuriated his superiors. Though earned him a reputation as the 'slithering snake', he could always slip his way out of anyone's grasp with only a few words.

He'd been in the holding cell for about three days, waiting for an interrogation, though no one seemed to come, except for his meals.

He was read his rights in the holding cell prior to his captivity, he cut the poor man halfway through, 'I already know all my rights, but by all means go ahead and read them while I'm in the cell.' Sasuke locked himself in the cell and he left the junior officer still, 'B-B But I was ordered to read them out.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'Do you really think they'll care whether or not you've read them' he said dubiously.

The officer looked anger and pointed at him accusingly, 'Unlike you I follow orders! I don't read between the lines and try to have my way!' he heaved

Sasuke gave him a slow glance within the cell, 'Is that supposed to hurt my ego?'

The officer looked at him in astonishment, 'To think you're my senior.'

'To think you're so naïve' Sasuke replied monotone

'I'm going to report everything you've said to me to your superiors'

'Oh joy we've got ourselves a tattle-tailer, look I'm shaking' Sasuke replied sarcastically.

The junior officer gave him an exasperated expression and retreated.

Sasuke lay back on the cot and slowly recalled what had happened three days prior.

As soon as he got her in his arms she fell unconscious, he had no time to check on her vitals, the building was about to explode and they needed to get away from the area.

When they had reached a safe distance, medical personnel were attending to her as best as they could, though the look on the teams face didn't assure Sasuke.

'She's got a bullet wound in her stomach that's punctured her liver and due to her movement has also punctured a lung. Two cracked ribs, and extreme blood loss, she's also received some trauma to her head.' A senior medic reported to everyone in the vicinity.

Sasuke clenched his fist, 'Is there anything you can do to stop the bleeding before we get to the base?'

The medic looked at him sternly, 'Even if we stopped the bleeding, I can't assure her making it to base.'

'I'll get her to base' He looked directly into the medic's eyes, 'She'll pull through'

Before the medic could say anymore, Sasuke grabbed Sakura cautious of her wounds and rushed her to Naruto's car.

Naruto was writing out a report on the hood of the car, when he looked up and stared at Sakura. His glance softened looking at the state of the girl.

'We need to get her to base quick' Sasuke said

Naruto nodded, walking over to Sasuke, 'You'll drive then, and I'll take care of her in the back.'

They gently and efficiently placed Sakura in the back of the car, her unconscious state rendering her from any movements other than the slight rise and fall of her chest. Sasuke quickly ran to the front of the car not bothering to put on his seatbelt, switching on the sirens, and he floored it.

Medical personnel were already expecting her at the entrance of the base; they immediately without needing to be told placed her on a gurney and rushed her over to the ICU. Sasuke still sat in the car, his forehead against the steering wheel his mind exhausted. Naruto walked over to his door and opened it, 'She'll make it Sasuke. Just take of yourself now.'

Not a moment later he felt several hands grab at him aggressively pulling him out of the car, 'Under orders you Uchiha Sasuke are under arrest for assisting an ex-agent of the organisation to flee.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'You guys know how to make a person feel welcome'

They cuffed his arms behind his back and shoved him forward, Naruto kept his head down in what seemed shame, but Sasuke disregarded him and kept on moving.

And so here he was, counting tiles on the ceiling and reciting quotes from novels. He really didn't mind his confinement his whole life revolved around this lifestyle. The only thing that drew him back was his constant pondering of her state. How did the surgery go? Is she still unconscious? Are they questioning her? His mind was his own prison. His eyes shut and he let out an exasperated sigh.

'She's doing fine' a familiar voice filled the room.

Sasuke smirked to himself, 'Nice of you to drop by moron, I was beginning to think you lost interest in me.'

Naruto ignored him, 'Your charges are lifted.' The door unlocked.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open and stood up looking at Naruto, Naruto's face was blank. He walked towards him, 'So no interrogation?' Sasuke mused.

'Affirmative'

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment and then Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead, 'Oi what the hell was that for you bastard!?'

'You're too quiet'

Naruto's face softened, 'Sorry man, it's just been so stressful around here. No one is even doing their job right; I haven't slept in the three days.' He muttered

'Thank you' Sasuke murmured

Naruto looked at Sasuke dubiously 'Wha-?'

'You've obviously been trying to get me off the hook for the past three days, thank you.'

Naruto smiled, 'It's the least I can do, I owed you that much. Plus whose bank account would I be able to withdraw money from for my own devices.' Naruto smiled defiantly

Sasuke looked coyly at him, 'I wish I could say the same, your account has barely enough to last for next month, how am I supposed buy parts now?' Sasuke walked away

'You son of a-you! Argh! Forget everything I've said! I don't owe you anything; I'm never going to bust you out again!' Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke had his back to him as he walked away, though gave him a slight wave as he exited the room, 'Get some sleep moron, you're even more intolerable when you're cranky.'

Naruto could only smile and walk towards the threshold of the room, 'Room 213 in the east wing'

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at Naruto, turning around and walking the opposite direction, grunting when he passed by Naruto.

Naruto whispered 'so whipped' when Sasuke passed, causing Sasuke to flinch slightly. Naruto chuckled and let out a yawn, and proceeded down the opposite direction to go get some much deserved sleep.


	2. Merde'

Burnt Candles 2

Ooooo

They've been at it for three hours now. Though she wouldn't back down, she'd say her two cents before letting anyone lay a claim on her.

'I'm going to ask you one more time of the accounts of that day, if you feel at any moment you are unable to continue, we can continue another time.' Her interrogator looked her straight in the eye.

She let out a shaky breath, 'You know how much trauma I've been through because of this, recalling it is like picking at fresh stiches'

'I apologize, but I'm only here to try to justify your actions and what your final judgement will be.'

'All is due in good time' she supplied sarcastically

'Trust me I know no such thing.' Her interrogator replied in a similar fashion

They both sighed; Sakura quipped herself and took a moment to stare at the ceiling, collecting herself. 'So' she sighed

'So' her interagator replied

The memories poured out her mouth, painting the scene once again to her interrogator, 'My squad was finishing up a case that proved to give leads on the leader of X'

She stopped, wincing as to what was to come, 'Lieutenant Haruno if you can't continue by all means – we are human at the very least.' He gestured

She gave him a sad smile, 'No I shall continue, you still think I deserve that title?'

'We are here to prove your innocence aren't we?' The interrogator queried

She looked at him, 'We were preparing to leave the temporary base when it happened. Five or six individuals, in dark uniform, the only distinguishing mark on them were red clouds tattooed on the inside of their arms.'

She looked at the condensation on the glass of water, 'They hacked away at my squad, I saw with my own eyes each one of them breathe their last breath. Death isn't a pretty thing. I lost it quite frankly, my mental state had gone into shock, and before I knew it I was on a rampage.'

She chuckled darkly, 'This isn't really my proudest moment, I just can't fathom what kind of whim that held me together at that moment. I killed every single one of them. It was a mission I assigned to myself- I couldn't let the mission be compromised. I couldn't let any of the information my squad died for be taken by the wrong hands'

The man placed his pen and paper on the table and leaned in closer with his arms crossed as if being told a tale rather than a reality, beckoning her to continue.

'What to this day haunts me is the fact that my team mates- my seniors- couldn't kill anyone of them or lay a single punch or bullet on these intruders, and I a mere junior killed them all as if it were nothing. I must sound ridiculous but I must not spare you all the details.'

He could only chuckle in response at her comment

'I sent for reinforcements – nobody came. We or at that moment I, was far up in the mountains, and there was a storm, of course nobody would come. Unless the mission was in immediate danger of course, which it wasn't as all the possible causes were 'intercepted''

'During that time I wrote a report. The next morning after the storm had passed, I transmitted it over the radio to home base, I also sent out a distress signal.'

At that moment she began to cry, the first time during the whole session, shedding her rock hard demener.

'I would never abandon the people I love or let them die in vain- my captain told me himself 'those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum''

The interrogator's eye opened in shock, recalling these words he too had once been told.

Then she looked straight into his eyes, he could only see pain and strife, 'Please understand I did not abandon them, I don't know what happened but I think it was from all the trauma of that previous night, I was afraid. Looking at the massacre I had done that night, I was afraid of what I'd be dubbed by my colleagues.'

She sniffed slightly, and he placed a tissue box in front of her, 'thank you' she mumbled

The interrogator said nothing only giving her a nod. He sat there placing the pieces together, her story was consistent- she obviously wasn't lying he concluded. Though as he tried to connect her retelling with the report of last year after her disappearance, he realised they didn't match. The report stated that during a mission that she had been taken hostage, her squad had located her captures and had them arrested but could not locate her. Her team that she was so sure of being dead was still very much alive. The report written by her team captain stated no reports of the said red cloud tattooed individuals. Though he knew Sakura hadn't made that up as a few months ago he encountered one himself. The individual was powerful; he had barely made it out alive in that mission.

He concluded something must have happened when she was taken hostage, she must have been put through so much trauma or tortured so much that she had started to hallucinate. But a hallucination this vivid was unprecedented-though there was a case that had a similar story. An elite agent had gone missing for three months, until he was found again, and his story didn't match up with his partner on that mission had written. That case was left open to question and never concluded.

His mind reeled trying to make this woman's declaration understandable-he believed her, if she had done something against their organisation ANBU she wouldn't have jumped out of that building she would have let herself lay amongst the rubble of that building. She was running away from being accused of something that had reportedly not happened. Something _had_ happened to her after she got kidnapped. But what he was still unsure of.

He tossed in the idea that the possible cause could be linked to a rumour that had been filtrating around his missions of an individual that could manipulate a person's grasp on reality. This individual could basically rewrite an individual's memories masking the reality leaving them forever stuck in this land of falsehood, with no intention of letting them escape.

'You don't need to continue I know the rest.' He said in the empty silence

She let out a shaky breath.

'I believe you. But I need to tell you something and this is going to be hard – please understand I'm only here to help you not to diminish you, we ANBU have been under threat for the past few months, and we are trying to understand what we're up against'

She tried to steady her body; her physical pain seemed to amplify at that moment, recalling the burns that marred her back and legs and her mending ribs. She bit her tongue and nodded towards the man to continue.

'I'm not a man of words, I'm blunt. I think personally this is a blessing in disguise.'

They both looked into each other's eye's

'Lay it on me' she mumbled

A moment of silence passed, until the man sat up and spoke, 'Your team is not dead. You were reportedly kidnapped during a mission last year when you were stationed in Germany. You weren't found and dubbed KIA or MIA.'

He anticipated her reaction, but he couldn't steel himself enough to what she said, 'Why is it always me? Why is it always me that sounds like the moron?'

'I won't tell you to calm down'

She attempted to stand out of her wheel chair though her body beckoned against it. The man jumped up immediately trying to steady her, 'lieutenant please don't do this to yourself.'

She lost her balance and fell against his chest, and she sobbed, it was then the man realised how small and fragile this woman was, his eyes softened. He held her by the shoulders letting her weep, but he knew this wouldn't be the last time she wept.

'I don't think I can continue on.' She said truthfully after a while, her voice sounded dull.

He looked down on her head, and allowed the wave of nostalgia pass over him remembering many years ago of losing his own squad during a mission. Unfortunately it wasn't a hoax but reality.

'It's the worst feeling in the world hey?' He supplied knowingly

She could only cry harder

'My dear lieutenant', he looked down at her again, 'Look at this as a new beginning, it may be painful, but eventually it will get easier. What more motivation do you need to succeed?' And for that fleeting moment she ceased crying to listen to the words of this man, 'Hone this feeling, not the hatred nor the sadness, but the will of realisation. The realisation of this phenomena that has happened to you and try to empower yourself to stop it from ever happening again to anyone you love, let this motivate you. You have the ability to end this, and life has given you the chance to start again without the compromise of your teammates.'

She held on to his arms trying to steady herself as she lowered herself into the wheel chair, he assisted her. Taking her in, red eyes and wet face, but underneath he could see determination.

'Mourning for a death is hard, but to mourn again for the same person is the worst.'

Silent tears fell down her face, 'What makes you so sure I haven't gone mentally insane and made up this whole story.' He could see that she was trying to discourage herself, as if it would ease her.

And he walked to the back of her wheelchair and released the brakes. He smiled as he pushed her out of the interrogation room, 'Because an old friend of mine taught me to look underneath the underneath.'

She smiled sadly to herself. Her body exhausted from all the physical and mental stress she had been put through, 'Thank you, sir.'

The man chuckled, 'Just call me Kakashi.'

He awaited her response as he wheeled her down the corridor towards her room, though realised that she had dozed off as quiet snores echoed through the hall.

This generation of agents were going to be something else.

Oooooooooooooo

Shikamaru was a very intelligent man. He could easily find a better solution or better method to execute a mission. He was the head strategian at ANBU and was the personal console of the president of ANBU. His greatest compromise though was his lack of interest. He was well renowned in the force as the 'Lazy Genius'. Though as he stood there at this moment trying to relief his friend of her despair he was left dumbstruck of what his 'plan of attack' would be. They just stood there in the corridor, he stood still looking at the ceiling above and she clinging to his uniform.

They both had been through hell and back together, loved and lost at the same instances. He remembered the day when both their fathers had died during a mission, he could remember the long days they spent together crying and comforting in silence, but the silence of one another comforted their gaping voids in their heart. They learned to adapt and make more space for one another in each other's souls. They started to work together on missions more often, whenever the other needed a hand the other would be within reach. Though they may not have outwardly said it, they truly loved each other, but each was afraid the other didn't feel the same. So they were in this neutral phase, they were more than friends and but a little short of lovers.

'Ino' his voice echoed in the corridor

It was only then when her body convulsed this sobs did he wrap his arms around her, and laid his chin on the top of her head. He didn't need to be told what the cause of her distain was; the source had been enrooted a year ago. Her comrade, her best friend since they were children had gone missing. This best friend was Ino's rock; she pulled her through thick and thin. They both had been on the same squad for most of their career in ANBU. Ino had gone through the whole mourning process with Shikamaru by her side. And now suddenly the friend she had truly thought that had left the world the year before was found alive.

To someone else, Ino's distress maybe questionable- why should she be crying when her friend is alive, shouldn't she be happy? Though Ino was stuck in revelling the old feeling of mourning her friend's loss, as if she had just passed away again, her friend was alive, they were in the same building, her emotions could not settle. She was also taking into account how Sakura was feeling- and questioning whether or not that this Sakura here at this time was the same as that Sakura that she knew so long ago.

She looked up at Shikamaru, who in turn gave her a soft smile, 'Do you want to go see her?'

She blinked back the tears, Shikamaru pulled out a tissue from his back pocket allowing her to wipe away at her damp cheeks. She sniffled and looked at him red eyed with a wobbly smile, 'I look like a hot mess don't I?'

He let out a chuckle, and placed his hand over her head, his other in his pocket, 'I don't know about the mess part.' He replied cheekily cocking his head slightly.

She blushed and laughed heartily, 'You've been hanging around Kiba and Suigetsu a little too much', sniffing slightly.

He took her in, this was the Ino he loved, and even in the incandescent lighting of the corridor her platinum blond hair radiated warmth. Her eyes were the same colour of the Konoha sky he spend days staring at when he should have been filing reports. Her skin was the colour of churned cream, and her smile like a waxing crescent. Her very being embodied happiness in this dreary place, she was his light.

They just stood there for a moment looking at each other, he wondered what she saw in him, was he enough for her? She broke the silence stepping back slightly, 'I'm going to check up on her. I think…' She took in a shaky breath, he stood still paying attention to her.

'I think it's the best thing I can do for her and myself.' She nodded to herself as if to reassure herself.

He could tell she was holding back another torrent of tears, and he had to commend her for her strength in such a moment.

'I've got a meeting with the other captains and some other members regarding her in a few minutes.' He replied levelly

She looked at him with worry, he placed his hand on his shoulder, 'and I'll do everything I can to make sure everything goes smoothly for her.'

'Thank you' she replied quietly

He nodded at her response and they both went their separate ways down the corridor. As he walked down the opposite direction he looked back at her form and quietly said to himself, 'Stay strong'. As if she had heard him she turned her head at that instant and they both caught each other's eyes. She smiled back at him and waved as she entered through the medical ward doors. He sighed to himself and smiled, 'What a troublesome women'

Oooooo

Sasuke's pace hastened as he rounded the east wing of the medical ward. His mind was screaming for visual proof that she pulled through, not just some word of mouth. He did not know when this girl starting having a purpose and significance in his life, but in that moment he realised after the months of seeing her every day; her presence was what eased him. After every stressful mission he'd go and give her a visit – it became a ritual.

The nostalgic feeling of being in her empty living room save for the roaring and crackling fire place and a bare mattress on the oak floor, donned in white quilts and pillows. The books were in stacks near the bed, and his favourite feature of the room the large sliding window that seemed to bask the room in moonlight.

When she opened the front door it always seemed like she was expecting his company, 'I'll get the kettle running' and she'd leave the door open and run to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. He didn't know or couldn't remember when this sort of thing became 'normal' for them, it just _did_.

He had his own mug there, 'I bought it at the farmer's market'. His was simple and white save for the words '_Merde'_ written in black.

'It means shit in French'

'And why do you think this suited me more?'

'Because if someone were to look at your face its seems like you were having a 'shit' moment'

'Ah I see'

And he continued to sip on his tea.

It was funny how sometimes they would just sit there staring outside that window sitting on the bed and not speak a word. When he thought it was time to leave he'd excuse himself, 'It was great having you over' she'd say cheerily

Even though they may have sat in silence – he felt that in all honesty it was a great experience; her very presence was all that he needed. It was almost therapeutic unwinding him from the daily grind at the base.

One night he came over and she nearly burnt herself. She was very clumsy person he noted. She easily got side tracked and as she was bringing their mugs to the living area she banged into the wall. He nearly went awol on her, her glass had broken into pieces and the contents had spilled all over her stomach and thighs, the cotton of her pyjamas clinging to her body.

'Merde' she hissed

'Merde indeed' he quipped as he tried to help her, she immediately stood up, 'I'm going to go wash up, I don't think I burnt myself too bad.'

He looked at her with concern, to ease his mind she made him busy, 'If you don't mind can you clean up the mess, the dust pan is under the sink along with the towels.'

He moved automatically without another word. When had finished he picked up his mug and began to brew another cup of tea. When it was done he made his way towards the living room and sat down quietly, listening to the rushing water in the bathroom across the room.

Within moments she finished her shower and opened the door vacating all the steam that was in the bathroom. She moved across the room and sat next to him, her smell intoxicating him. She seemed unfazed. They sat there staring at whatever caught there attention and she proceeded to break that silence, 'Since I've moved here, I've been at peace. It's such a foreign feeling for me, but I feel like after achieving this feeling I'd never want to change my life just a bit.'

'Hn'

She looked at him and smiled, and she looked forward again.

He gave her his mug of tea, 'Drink'

She froze looking at him, her blush hidden in the darkness

'Don't tell me you're afraid of cooties?' He supplied sarcastically

And so she grabbed the mug harshly out of his grasp and drank, he could only smirk at her antics.

He wished he could stay in that moment forever, but the clock struck twelve and he hastened to leave, and bid her ado.

When he left, her head slumped on the mattress, sprawling her limbs. She looked at the ceiling and touched her lips; they were still warm from the tea.

He covered his face as he sat in his car, his neck burning scarlet. Ah young love

'Merde' they both whispered to the night.

Oooo

He finally made it to the 200 wing, and started counting down the doors to room 213. His attention trailing away as he saw two unforgettable morons attacking if not assaulting the vending machine between rooms 205 and 206.

'You're supposed to put money into it and _then_ you'll get what you wanted.' Sasuke spoke

The two figures cringed and looked at Sasuke, both giving him trademark toothy grins.

'Well well if it isn't the Uchiha'

'We've been expecting you'

Sasuke cocked his brow at them

'You're so bloody slow, Suigetsu here got thirsty so we thought we'd get something from the vending machine'

'That machine is rigged, you pay and you get nothing.' Suigetsu sighed

Both grumbling

Sasuke sighed at their idiocracy, 'You do know that there is a water fountain just around the corner?'

The other man, Kiba flushed in embarrassment, Suigetsu face palmed himself.

'Great now we've just gave the Uchiha something else to laugh at' Suigetsu grumbled.

Suigetsu walked away from the scene, and rounded the corner to get his much needed drink.

'I swear he drinks the whole of Konoha River everyday' Kiba baffled

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to continue down the hall, but he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, he turned around furiously to meet a grinning Kiba, 'No can do lover boy, we got strict orders that you have to attend the meeting with all the captains and standing generals.'

'So this is what this is all about?' Sasuke grit through his teeth

'It would be best if you cooperated with us' Suigetsu said as he returned, wiping away at the water at the corner of his mouth.

'Get your hand of me you mutt, I've been locked up for three days and quite frankly I can't deal with your crap right now'

The word 'mutt' triggered a flare of anger in Kiba. Sasuke was pushed against the wall, 'Say it again, I dare you' he spat in Sasuke's face

Sasuke smirked darkly at him, 'mutt'

'Why you little piece of shi-'

Both yelped in pain as they felt someone pull at their ears, 'To think you are grown men' the voice tsked

Suigetsu was the first to identify the person, 'Captain Kakashi' he saluted

'Please drop the formalities those days are long gone' He sighed scratching at his chalk hair.

Both Kiba and Sasuke eyed Kakashi hotly as they gripped their ears in pain.

'Sasuke are you joining us at the meeting today?' Kakashi queried

'Hn.' Sasuke began to walk past Kakashi, 'Wrong answer, you don't have a choice, unless you want both your ears yanked off.' He looked to Kiba and Suigetsu, 'You two go on ahead we'll meet up with you at the conference room'

Kiba and Suigetsu saluted Kakashi and began their way down the hallway.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke by the collar of his uniform, close enough for him to whisper in his ear, 'I think this meeting will be of best interest for you- we're sorting out Lieutenant Haruno's case.'

Sasuke's attitude softened as he looked at his ex-captain in the eyes 'Is she…'

'She's fine, she's just really tired and overwhelmed from everything that's happened.'

Sasuke let out a silent breath

'She's sleeping now; you can go visit her after the meeting.'

Sasuke nodded in understanding, 'Is anyone watching her?'

Kakashi's eyes crinkled indicating his smile under his mask as he looked at a figure coming towards them, 'I don't think you'll need to worry about it.'

Ino walked towards the two men, saluting Kakashi and nodding towards Sasuke, they both nodded to her.

Without a word Ino and Sasuke exchanged knowing look.

'_Take care of her'_

'Well we better get going, Officer Yamanaka, I'm already later than usual, we wouldn't want Sasuke to take after me now would we.' Kakashi chuckled

They went their separate ways.

Kakashi looked to his side at Sasuke as they walked towards the conference room, 'I've always envied you Sasuke'

This seemed to pick Sasuke's attention as his eyes widened slightly

'You are always able to take care and protect those you love better than me.'

Sasuke stayed silent.

Kakashi slapped his ex-student on the back, 'you're a good kid Sasuke remember that'

And then Sasuke looked at him, 'It's because I had a good mentor, I learned from you mistakes'

'That's all I've needed to hear.'

The two men walked in a comfortable silence towards the conference room, 'Old habits die hard Kakashi', a captain called and the whole room erupted with laughter

The said man scratched his head sheepishly, 'I got lost on the path of life'

Sasuke could only smirk as this was probably the first time this statement was true.

Ooooooo

To clarify with some of the reviews Sakura is in the same organisation (ANBU) as Sasuke and the 'usual' gang (Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Shika….)

I might post some more over the weekend, but I've had to stop now because well- I've got a test tomorrow I haven't studied for- yikes (senioritis at its finest ladies and gentlemen)

I hope this was enjoyable and 'flowed' better as there are breaks between sections – in my other one the website didn't pick them up

Until next time

Oxza


End file.
